Serendipity
by XDarkxoxNightX
Summary: So what if Bruce Wayne and Tony Stark met? What happens when these two Genius Billionare Playboy Philanthropists meet?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! So this is an AU of Tony Stark and Bruce Wayne because why the hell not. It was inspired by this post xdarkxoxnightx . tumblr . com 29666241958/billionaire-playboys-out-on-the-job-stark-asks#notes-container (just get rid of the spaces between the link)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ironman/Avengers or Batman and this is solely because writing is fun.**

* * *

The city was on fire in the most ironic acts of a menacing villain named Mr Freeze. Of course that wasn't his original plan; fire wasn't really his thing. Strangely enough tonight the battle had not been fought by the usual caped crusader, but in his place stood on man in a metal suit of armor. He'd rocketed in blasting everything he saw until he hit the power generator for Mr Freeze's cryogenic machine. The machine ultimately exploded, shrapnel (and broken pieces of Mr Freeze's plan) shooting in every direction. The man of Iron swooped down easily plummeting Mr Freeze into the ground, cracking the frozen suit, ending all of Mr. Freeze's chances of success. Point Tony Stark.

Now standing on the roof of a nearby building the man pat himself on the back, "Another job well done, Stark,"

"This isn't your city," A deep gravel-like voice growled from behind.

"Well look who finally decided to show up," Ironman tuned to face the Dark Knight. "JARVIS you were supposed to alert me," Stark heard a brief, "sorry sir," He ignored it, "How 'bout it, Batsy, I just saved your city,"

"The city is on fire,"

"Well you can't expect me to do everything," The billionaire shrugged off Batman's obvious annoyance.

"This isn't a joke, you lit my city on fire," Batman growled, "I don't know why you're here, Stark, but don't stir up trouble like this again,"

"Excuse me, I just saved Gotham from freezing over and this is how you're going to treat me?"

"You just put the city at risk of burning down. I know what you've done for New York, but this city is is under my protection," Batman scolded Ironman as if he was a child and Stark just would not have it.

"Oh you've done a great job of that, haven't you, after the great big mess with Joker," Stark rolled his eyes, if only the Bat knew.

Batman, however chose to ignore Stark's ignorant remarks, "You've put Gotham at risk once, don't do it again or I will treat you like a villain." Batman's words were final; he swung down to the burning buildings to clean up the mess Tony Stark had made.

"Go to Gotham, Pepper said, it'll be fun, Pepper said," Stark rolled his eyes again, he was actually just intown to showcase some of his new inventions but as long as he was here, he was going to find out who Batman was (and why he was so serious all the time, honestly)

* * *

**I would really appreciate feedback, please please review and tell me if you'd like me to continue the story. Or maybe I'll add the other avengers just for fun, who knows :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you everyone who reviewed and gave me such inspiring feedback :) Sorry for the long wait, I've had this started and then tried to do research and then I always get distracted haha**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman or Ironman or the Avengers and this is purely for fun**

* * *

"Access Denied," The metallic voice rung through Stark's speakers for about the twentieth time. A frustrated Tony pulled his arms up to stretch before plunging right back onto the keyboard. "Come on, there's got to be something here,"

"Don't hack into Wayne Enterprises, it's cheating" A new voice cooed behind him.

"How did you get in?" Tony made a mental note to _fix_ JARVIS.

Agent Natalia Romanova's heels clicked into the room. "S.H.E.I.L.D. sent me,"

"You can tell Nick Fury I don't need a baby sitter," Tony shut down the computer turning to face the spy, "Well don't you look nice," the corner of Stark's mouth pulled up as he took a sip of his whiskey. His eyes flickered up and down Natasha's body. The woman was dressed in a long tight fitting red dress. The front was plain, drawing all eyes towards her breasts because of her deep chested V neckline.

"_Pepper_ thinks you do need one, she called," Natasha turned slightly to the side letting Tony see the deep cutting back of the dress. Natasha's eyebrow rose, "Where's your suit?"

Tony shrugged, "I'm not going. Why go to a party where the host just boasts about himself, and flaunts his girlfriends around. It's degrading to women really. You, as a strong independent woman, should be offended," Tony sauntered to the bar. He refilled his glass and then continued, "It's not like Wayne Enterprises could possibly showcase tonight that I have not thought of or made myself," He took a sip of his drink, "So in short, I'm not going,"

"I'm pretty sure this is why Pepper called us" Natasha placed a hand on her hip, "This showcase is the reason you're in Gotham, Tony"

"Incorrect," Tony wagged a remote control at Natasha, He turned over to the wall and turn on the news, "That _was_ the reason I came to Gotham. Now I'm here to find the city's caped crusader."

"You're joking," Natasha ran her fingers through her hair and sighed. "Well you're not going to find him in here, holed up in this room,"

Tony shrugged, turning the volume up on TV. "Wayne Industries, a part of the larger Wayne Enterprises, is releasing it's new greener power sourcing machines that are said to reshape the entire industry. Owner, Bruce Wayne, is holding a showcase to demonstrate its new mighty power!" The news reporter was clearly off her rocker with pep. She turned to her fellow news reporter, "Now, Tom, how do you think this will affect Stark Industries, as we know the two are top competitors?"

Tom nodded a waited a second before he replied to the woman, "Well, Cindy, it's hard to say but I do think Wayne is going to give Stark a run for his money; he may even take Stark's place at the top. I would definitely tell Tony Stark to watch out because it looks like Bruce Wayne is coming over him."

Cindy gleamed, "All right folks, you heard it here big things happening for Wayne Enterprises tonight-" The TV clicked off as Tony threw the remote onto the couch. Natasha sent a questioning look towards Tony.

"We're going to that showcase," Tony sped away.

Natasha laughed and settled into the couch, ready to wait for the billionaire.

* * *

**How did I do? Was it boring, there's action in the next one if you want me to write it. Feedback is greatly appreciated! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! Sorry school has started and everything's just been really busy. I'm planning on writing/posting every friday though so hopefully this will work out :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ironman or Batman or anything Marvel/DC.**

* * *

Spacious rooms and grand halls and chandeliers as far as the eyes could see. Women in fancy or pompous dresses littered the room, ones on men's arms, ones there for service, ones there in groups, and the occasional risque kind. Men wore tuxedos and black ties, they drank whiskey and chatted about business. There was a hushed rumor of the things that were to be revealed today. No one would come right out and make a guess though, it was rude.

Never one to show up unannounced, Bruce Wayne's entrance flickered the lights, raised the music, everything but shook the whole building. He sauntered in with a smirk, "Where's the party?" People flocked to him, adulation and greed in their minds. "Please, no autographs," He smiled before he went of for a drink. Minutes passed, a hush fell across the room as the lights dimmed just slightly. A spokes girl stood on a platform, breasts practically hanging out of the low cut dress. She waved her arms while the most impressive show of electricity and lights from the new green generator. The crowd 'ooh'ed and 'ahh'ed. Wayne leaned on the bar, smug.

Unfortunately this showing of Wayne's amazing invention was to be cut short because, none other than Tony Stark Himself exploded through the doors. "Has anyone been missing their daily dose of Stark?" Tony smiled brilliantly, no way he was ever going to let some sap like Bruce Wayne show him up, whether he was present or not. Completely expecting this, Bruce stood, unfazed by Tony's abrupt entrance.

"Look who decided to show up," Bruce smiled coldly.

Tony scowled, "Actually this was predetermined,"

"And who is this lovely lady?" Bruce took Natasha's hand and pressed his lips firmly against her soft skin, never once breaking eye contact with her. Natasha smiled slightly.

"This here is Natasha, you might not want to do that, she's a cop," Tony felt oddly possessive of her, he shrugged, "Sort of, but she'll still take your arm off,"

"It's a pleasure to meet you," The edges of Bruce's lips curled, "_Natasha_," he whispered her name, a seductive wind of sound.

"Likewise," Natasha couldn't help but fall a bit victim to Bruce's charm. She was aware of what he was doing, obviously, but this billionaire knew how to play the field. Fortunately, so did Natasha.

Tony opened his mouth, missing the nonverbal communication between the spy and Bruce. Tony fully intended on slaping Bruce with some witty remark but unfortunately the ceiling combusted a group of people swinging from the rafters.

"Looks like it's time for Ironm-" Stark turned to rub his suit technology in Bruce's face. That would have to wait, some goon in a giant ass hat cackled at on the stage.

Besides, Bruce was gone anyways.

* * *

**How was that? Exciting? Hopefully? Feedback is always appreciated. And if you guys still want more there's something I'm planning that will surprise you. :) Thanks for reading**


End file.
